


on fluttering wings

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [43]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: History repeats itself.For Maribat Platonic November Day 1 - Butterfly
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Carrie Kelley
Series: 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	on fluttering wings

"Can you tell me a story?" Robin wheezes, breath irregular and pained, "Please?"

She swallows past the invisible boulder in her throat, the link between them flickering as the butterfly trashes helplessly on the ground. One of its wing is pinned to the ground by the blade of a pocket knife and the dulled sensation on her shoulder blade sharpens with each struggle.

"What kind of story?" she asks, counting each heavy breath as the girl on the other side coughs up a storm, "Robin, what do you want to hear about?"

"I don't know," comes the slurred reply, "Maybe Robin?"

She bites back on a hiss as the butterfly's struggling further tears its wing apart. The magic is fading away minute by minute as she keeps Robin's attention while Batman races after her.

"You two are alike," she says at last, "I think he would have liked you."

The choked up laugh is so painful that she briefly winces.

"Really?" Carrie, the girl under the mask, asks, "He would?"

Marinette chokes, her heart in her throat as once again, she curses herself for deploying Kaalki and Max after a rumored Lazarus Pit.

"Definitely, sweetheart," she reassures the frighten girl, eyes glued to the blinking dots on the screen, "He would have stuck to you like glue."

A part of her still aches for the lost piece of her soul. The other part whimpers at the fear of letting the last piece of his legacy slips through her fingers. Yet most of all, she is enraged, that the monster that took her love away is still running around, still hurting the people she loves and spreading fear.

"Do you think I did good?" is slurred from the other side of the frizzling connection, "As Robin, I mean..."

"You will be fine," she pleads, the rising fear a cold weight in her belly as she clasps her hands together, "Batman is going to get you out and then we can go out and have ice cream if you want."

The silence is deafening.

"...Robin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the month with something short and soft


End file.
